vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yuki
Removing content from this page Users who remove content from any page must have a valid reason (and that includes Talk pages). Users who remove large blocks of information will be blocked for a time period. If anon users continue to remove content, I will be forced to protect the page and I do not wish to do that. Please be realistic and note that removing or "fixing" content will not make your ship any more "canon". Thank you. Cotton 13:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Endgame? Do any of you guys think she'll end up with Zero? I hope she does. Just wondering ^_^ 20:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Zeki Engame Zeki always had a chance of becoming the endgame because the implication (i.e. subtext) always existed. Some readers chose to deny or ignore Zeki implication because Yume was cannonized. But, ignore NOT the possibilities of all choices before picking an endgame. At the point Hino has written to in the story, (currently chapter 83) Yuki cannot simply forgive Kaname. If Yuki forgives Kaname for hurting Zero, than she is entitled to NO relatioship with him what se ever. It has been said by Yuki before, 'she wants things to go back to the way it used to be'. So, she wants to be friends with him.ALthough remeber, at this point she believes Zero hates her at this point for everything she is so it would be immpossible in her mind, for them to be in a relationship. But she only believes this because Zero gives off this impression. If Yuki forgives Kaname, than her relationship with Zero is destroyed. There's no possible way Hino to realisticly pull off a Yume ending with Zeki as Friends/ allies/ enemies since the biggest trajedy in the story is Zero's trajedy which was inflicted by Kaname Kuran. There is also another flaw in a Yume endgame. Yuki is the heroine. So, she needs to have a heroic side to end the story. But if she turns a blind eye to justice, even if she's doing it to her lover, her heroic character is destroyed. All this time she has been trying to prove she's still the same Yuki on the inside, all this would prove is that this vampire inside her, has devoured Yuki Cross.Thus, Yuki can't be blinded from serving justice because in actuality, justice is not blind. Yuki forgiving Kaname is her litterally accepting all his ills at the expense of other characters lives. This would be an unrealistic context because Yuki's nurturing and heroic character by rule will not put others in jeperody for the sake of her own personal happiness. Likewise, if no one (not even the heroine) cares about Zero's or other characters pains, that amounts to character death. Yume endgame would not only degrade Zero's character, it would destroy it. And Kaname's character would be no better. He would be forgiven, meaning he has no flaws. No flaws= a static character. Basically, he would be pointless, thus no story. Without Kaname Kuran, we would have no story to be looking up on the internet and reading on this wiki. The reason some Zeki's claim Kaname Kuran has a high probability of dying is due to his current antagonistic actions. Kaname has commited wrongs DESPITE his good intentions. The biggest wrong he commited was against someone Yuki EQUALLY cares about ;Zero. Sometimes, good intentions pave roads to hell. Kaname's good intentionas paved roads to hell for other characters. This isn't about Kaname's false sense of self rightousness, if we criticize the ideals of other characters (I.E. Zero's stance) than Kaname's no exception to the rule. So, with Kaname killing others at the thought of good intentions, Yuki must stop him. Even if it's her lover. This is a tradjedy, so, by the romeo and juliet rule, he will probably die if Yuki's heroic self intends to keep her word. But if Zeki endgame slowly occurs, what life does she expect them to live. Zero will eventually fall to level E, correct? This means Hino would have to find a way to fill in that loop hole. We already know you can take pureblood powers, Perhaps, you can give them? It would sure solve some conflict Hino.... The Zeki endgame is a large possibility at the moment. Bigger than Yume, the chances have never been that great. However, do not forget the flaws, she will have to do some serious make-up work in the next few chapters to fix them. Although, perhaps this is the piece of the puzzle she's been hiding to complete the large and complexe picture she has been making.... Yume Endgame Yume always was capale of being the endgame because the subtext was always idolized as the main subject. An amount of the readers chose to only veiw Yume as the only possiblity and ignore the Zeki imputation because Yume was much more obvious. Although, in the newer chapters the tables seem to take a slight turn. In the most recent chapter of vampire knight, Yuki is definetly still in love with Kaname. Although, Yuki cannot turn a blind eye from serving him justice for the wrongs he had committed against other characters, because in actuality, justice is not blind. If she forgives Kaname, than her heroic character is destroyed. Yuki forgiving Kaname, is her completely accepting all his wrongs at the expesne of other characters well beings. Yuki, is as genlte as her name is, so for her to do that would be against her kind nature's rule. I'm not saying Kaname has to die, i'm saying he needs to be served justice of some type without forgiveness. I'm also not saying Kaname won't die. There's a high probability of that too. But for Kaname to just be forgiven will mean he's static character. No flaws= a pointless character in the story. The purpose some Zeki's say Kaname is going to die is because of his current antagonistic actions. Like i've stated before, Kaname had good intentions DESPITE his actions.The worst action he's commit is against someone Yuki seems to equally loves; Zero. This is not about Kaname's wrong feeling of blameless behavior, if we criticize the ideals of other characters (I.E. Zero's stanc) then Kaname's no exception to that rule.So, with Kaname killing others at the thought of good intentions, Yuki must stop him. Even if it's her lover. This is a tradjedy, so, by the romeo and juliet rule, he will probably die if Yuki's heroic self intends to keep her word. Furthermore, if nobody cares about Zero's pains, that amounts to character death. A Yume ending would not only reduce Zero's person, it would destroy it. Hino should;ve just killed him back when the battle with Rido was occuring rather than keeping him for pointless reasons. Yume is a possible endgame. Although for it to happen under the current circumstances would be a very unlikely context. Your Choice While Yuki is seen to be together with Zero in the end, she also commits an act of love to Kaname. There is no strong evidence to prove that Yuki loves Zero more than Kaname or the other way around- I like believing that she loves them equally. ^.^ Because Zero died and then Yuki gave up her life for Kaname for him to become human, which means bye-bye immortality,(he'll end up dead anyway), I ultimately believe that it's your choice who you want Yuki to end up with (In Paradise :P). Also, the anime (it may or may not be finished) ends with Yuki going with Kaname (Season 2) so you could interpret that as a Yume ending, Kaname lovers! I personally loved and felt bad (at times) for both characters and I thought both of them would be excellent matches for Yuki... I really can't choose... Of course if there was no love triangle, it would have been much easier and we all would probably be rooting for the same couple match-up. ^__^ 03:52, August 28, 2014 (UTC) -Chrystalia Request '''Guys, please stop putting Yuuki down '''as showing up as a butterfly at the end, there are no facts to support this claim and despite growing butterfly wings/having butterflies as her incarnation or whatever its called she is never shown to actually display this ability of fully transforming into a bug. After saying goodbye to the boys she dies at the end through reawakening Kaname therefore she is incapable of taking on this form since she has turned into dust. (Mirrorimage777 (talk) 00:55, August 4, 2013 (UTC))